yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Witch of the Black Forest
き のウィッチ | romaji_name = Kuroki Mori no Witchi | image = WitchoftheBlackForest-BP01-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = Dark | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | atk = 1100 | def = 1200 | level = 4 | number = 78010363 | effect = Trigger | lore = When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand. | gr_anime_lore = Όταν αυτό το τέρας καταστραφεί σε μάχη μπορείς να διαλέξεις 1 τέρας στην τράπουλα σου κάτω από 1500 πόντους και να το προσθέσεις στο χέρι σου. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte vom Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, wähle 1 Monsterkarte mit einer DEF von 1500 oder weniger aus deinem Deck, zeige sie deinem Gegner und füge sie deiner Hand hinzu. Mische dein Deck anschießend. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero: aggiungi 1 mostro con DEF di 1500 o inferiore dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. | pt_lore = Quando este card é enviado do Campo para o Cemitério, escolha 1 Card de Monstro com um DEF de 1500 pontos ou menos do seu Deck, revele-o ao seu adversário e adicione-o à sua mão. Em seguida, embaralhe o seu Deck. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es mandada del Campo al Cementerio: añade a tu mano, desde tu deck, 1 monstruo con 1500 DEF o menos. | zh_lore = 這張卡從場上送去墓地時，選1隻自己卡組的守備力1500以下的怪獸，互相確認後加入自己手卡。之後洗卡組。 | ja_lore = このカードがフィールド上から墓地へ送られた時、自分のデッキから守備力１５００以下のモンスター１体を手札に加える。 | tsclore = A seemingly young witch who lives deep in a dense forest. With the eye in the forehead, she sees the truth. | edslore = When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can move 1 monster with a DEF of 1500 or less from your Deck to your hand. Your Deck is then shuffled. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest (Ultra Rare) | gx03_sets = Other Cards | sdd_sets = Great Moth (Common) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc5_sets = Boosted Exodia Super Unlimited Selection (Common) All effect monsters (Common) All cards (Common) | wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Secret Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Secret Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 10 | anime_dm = 041, 042, 053, 102, 106, 107, 109, 116, 193, 223 | anime_5d = 094 | fusionmaterial1 = Musician King | fusionmaterial2 = Sanwitch | fusionmaterial3 = Yasushi the Skull Knight | misc1 = Female | action1 = Adds from Deck to hand | action2 = Activates from your Graveyard | adv = Forbidden | trad = Limited | gx03status = Forbidden | gx04status = Forbidden | tscdc = 121 | tscnumber = 574 | wc6dp = 13000 | wc6status = Forbidden | database_id = 4580 }}